leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azir/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Ascendant (Falcon) |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shurima |occupation = Emperor of Shurima |faction = Shurima |allies = |friends =Nasus, |rivals = Renekton, Xerath, Cassiopeia |related = Shurima Ascension }} An oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor Azir, somehow returned. Once a mortal man blinded by his own hubris, Azir has recently returned as an Ascended being with unmatched dominion over the burning sands. He seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory, but some dispute his right to rule them. Azir's power, however, is undeniable.↑ 27 August 2014, PBE - Azir Lore Fall of the Empire In ancient Shurima, young emperor Azir was persuaded by , his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir’s hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon resurrecting a tower with * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing the * * * ;Upon killing * * * ;Upon killing * * * * ;Upon buying a * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon placing a * * ;Upon starting a game of Ascension * * * * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Upon victory in a game of Ascension * * * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon dying * * ;Uncategorized * * * * * * * * * * * Development Azir_model.jpg|Azir 3D model Emptylord Seth.jpg|Leaked image of Azir during development Azir_art_1.jpg|Azir art 1 Azir_art_2.jpg|Azir art 2 Champion Insight Patch history References cs:Azir/Příběh de:Azir/Background fr:Azir/Historique pl:Azir/historia Category:Champion backgrounds